Użytkownik:Eneaya/ Brudnopis dla Anette
CO TAM ŻE DRUGI BRUDNOPIS, LUBIĘ MIEĆ OSOBNY DLA KAŻDEJ POSTACI ^^ Anette von Freitag- Fenkołak, narodowości niemieckiej. Wygląd Anette ma piaskową skórę i duże uszy pokryte futrem w tym samym kolorze. Ma brązowe, duże oczy i miodowe, blond włosy, które zazwyczaj przekłada na prawą stronę, a grzywkę zostawia rozczochraną. Charakter Aneta to osoba bardzo wojownicza. Jest zadziorna ale i pomocna. Jest bardzo rozkojarzona. Jej charakter jest zmienny ale niezależnie od jej nastroju i dnia- jej patriotyzm nigdy nie zgaśnie, jeśli obrazisz Niemców, oberwiesz. Ponadto uważa że niemiecki jest piękny i nigdy właściwie nie mówiła innym językiem. Jest też niezrównoważona psychicznie, i bardzo kreatywna. Jej pasją jest budowanie i tworzenie przedmiotów i mebli, ale mimo swojego talentu od zawsze pragnie zostać żołnierzem jak starsi bracia. Umie również świetnie strzelać z łuku. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ann,Anne,Aneta, Anetka (przez braci), Nette, Obszarpaniec (przez Cleo), Pyszczek (przez braci) Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.pngOh, du Bastard, du!Plik:Cytat2.png Najbardziej lubi: ''Budownictwo i technikę.'' ...a najmniej:'' Historię i matematykę.'' Zwierzak: Kociątko o imieniu ciastek. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Łuku i gumek w kolorach flagi Niemiec. Ulubiony kolor: Kolory flagi Niemiec, Czarny,czerwony,żółty. Sekrety jej pokoju: W jej pokoju można napotkać dużo komód i szafek które stworzyła Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz ile mebli i innych takich rzeczy stworzyła? Relacje Z rodziną Z dalszą rodziną Z innymi uczniami Z Susane Z CeCe Z CeCe poznała się na boisku, potykając się o drzewo. Z Hijackie Ann...szła sobie koło ..sali lekcyjnej. Zauważyła drącą się wniebogłosy krzyczącą dziewczynę, twierdzącą jakaż to ona wspaniała. Anette ze swoją naturą, zaczęła podważać jej opinię, więc Hijackie zaczęła się wydzierać na Anne, a ta zaczęła pyskować, no to druga jeszcze bardziej się wydarła no i przyszła dyrektor Krewnicka i ukarała Hijackie :>. Z Tamarą Z Tamarą poznała się gdy po nieudanej próbie zapytania Rashidy gdzie jest stołówka. Podeszła do niej nieznana dziewczyna. Ann zapytała się jej gdzie jest stołówka. Tamara odpowiedziałą jej gdzie jest i przedstawiła się, Aneta również się przedstawiła. Dziewczyny szybko się polubiły, a wręcz zaprzyjaźniły. Z Rashidą Rashidy Aneta nienawidzi od początku swojej edukacji w Monster High. Dziewczyny poznały się gdy Anette szła korytarzem a Rashidę nieśli ci jej sługusy. Aneta, ponieważ to jej rozkojarzenie daje się jej we znaki, zapytała się Rashidy gdzie jest...stołówka. Ta odpowiedziała jej że jest za wysoko postawiona by odpowiadać takim nisko postawionym jednostkom jak fenkołaczka. Od tamtego wydarzenia Ann pielęgnuje swoją nienawiść do Rashidy. Miejsce pochodzenia Niemcy' (Republika Federalna Niemiec, RFN; niem.: Deutschland lub Bundesrepublik Deutschland, BRD, [ˈbʊndəsʁepuˌbliːk ˈdɔʏtʃlant[1]], wymowa i) – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 021 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G8, G20. W starożytności na terenie obecnych Niemiec zamieszkiwały plemiona Bałtów i Celtów, Germanie zamieszkiwali natomiast w Skandynawii i na wyspach Morza Bałtyckiego. Zanim zostały po raz pierwszy wzmiankowani w źródle historycznym, zaczęli migrować wzdłuż wybrzeży Bałtyku. Plemiona germańskie zdominowały dawnych mieszkańców tych ziem, a w późniejszym okresie wkroczyły na teren cesarstwa rzymskiego. W X wieku terytoria niemieckie uformowały centralną część Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. W XVI wieku północne Niemcy stały się centrum reformacji protestanckiej, podczas gdy części południowe i zachodnie pozostały katolickie. Różnice religijne doprowadziły do licznych konfliktów, na przykład wojny trzydziestoletniej. Okupacja kraju w okresie wojen napoleońskich doprowadziła do rozwoju pangermanizmu i, w rezultacie, do zjednoczenia Niemiec w 1871 roku. Nowe Cesarstwo Niemieckie zostało zdominowane przez Prusy. W wyniku I wojny światowej i rewolucji w latach 1918–1919 Niemcy stały się Republiką Weimarską, a część ich dawnych ziem została podzielona przez traktat wersalski. W 1933 roku wielki kryzys doprowadził do powstania III Rzeszy. Następne lata zostały zdominowane przez narodowy socjalizm i działania zbrojne podczas II wojny światowej. Po 1945 roku Niemcy zostały podzielone przez zwycięskich w wojnie aliantów, w wyniku czego powstały dwa państwa: Niemcy Wschodnie i Niemcy Zachodnie. Ich zjednoczenie nastąpiło w 1990 roku. W roku 1957 Niemcy Zachodnie były jednym z członków założycieli wspólnot europejskich, przekształconych później w Unię Europejską. Niemiecka gospodarka jest jedną z największych na świecie. Niemcy mają także bogatą historię sztuki, muzyki, filozofii, architektury. Stroje